therangitotofilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Spencer
| Quotation = "I'm on your side, 'friend' | Speaker = The Scarecrow (Nicholas Spencer) | QuoteSource = Schoolboys 5: Face Off Nicholas Spencer is a character in the Schoolboys franchise and formerly one of the four Schoolboys Team members. He also has the villainous alias The Scarecrow, which he uses to exact revenge on the Schoolboys Team. Family Nicholas has a Mother and Father, and a sister, Anna Spencer. Anna will likely appear in the Schoolboys Season 2 Biography Pre-Schoolboys : Nicholas grew up with his Mother and Father, and his sister Anna Spencer. : Just before Schoolboys, he became good friends with General (Josh Kingston Jnr.), Joshua Kerr and Nathan Jacob. But he became annoyed at Joshua's forgiveness, even when domeone had beaten him up. Thus fights were causes between them. : Nicholas also may of began his plot now, it is unknown when he finally decided to turn against the Schoolboys Team. : The Cycle : In Schoolboys 2: The Prequel, Nicholas, Nathan Jacob and Josh Kingston Jnr. are all walking down the ramp together. Distracted, Nicholas and Nathan walk into The Wall. Josh does not, but obviously states there is a wall in front of them. Since The Wall has blocked their path, they get angry and begin hitting it, and pulling out screws to weaken it. Nicholas sensibly suggests "How about we go round?", and they do. : They continue their path and walk up to The Alleyway, and Nicholas and Josh get a strange feeling of betrayal here, Nathan does not as he is a realist ans dosen't use imagination. : They walk into the alleyway, and discover a packet of raisans, Nicholas enjoys raisans and attempts to eat them, but is stopped by Josh. Nathan then suggests they play a game of tag, and they do. : Nathan tags Josh and he tags Nicholas, before he even realises, he then chases them around the School and they end up at the same wall as before. Angry again, they start hitting the wall, and do not realise it is the same wall they previously encountered. : Avenging a Friend : In Schoolboys (Film), the 1st movie, Josh Kingston Jnr. punches Joshua Kerr in the nose in class, most likely due to him being able to get on very well with others. As Josh flees out the door, regretting what he did, Nick and Nathan Jacob, who were throwing rubbish in the bin, are alerted to the situation and follow Josh. : Eventually they make their way to the alleyway, and Nick slams Josh into the wall. Nick and Nathan angrily interrogate Josh on his motive for such a crime. After Josh states he was only 'annoyed' at Joshua, Nick is outraged and attempts to punch Josh, but he slips out of his grasp and Nick punches the wall and grasps his hand in pain as Josh kicks him into the bushes. Nathan manages to meet his fist with Josh's, almost breaking it. Nathan picks up Nick but flee, as a teacher is nearby. The two later find Joshua, and his healed nose in the patch of grass, outside the gymnasium. Joshua, who is very forgiving understands Josh's intentions and asks them both to bring him there. : They both capture Josh walking past nearby, but Nathan has to run to 'footy practise', as it is 1:00pm and Samuel Murray changed the timetable, due to the intentional asking of Conor Triton and Libor Daman. Nick brings Josh to Joshua, but pushes him down the hill, against Joshua's will. But then the two other Schoolboys pick Josh up and bring him to the top again. Where Joshua finally forgives Josh officially, and they again become friends. The Pranksters : In Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters, a direst sequel to the 1st Movie, Joshua Kerr, Nick, and Josh Kingston Jnr. are sitting in the same position on the hillside. Joshua states he has to leave for the day. After he leaves, the other Schoolboys hear a yell. Then Conor Triton and Libor Daman run past. They recognize the yell as Nathan Jacob's, and run over to him. He is utside the gym doors, the same place as the 1st film, but on the ground wounded. He reveals the two pranksters did this. And the Schoolboys chase after the two, who were watching this play out on the hillside. : As they near the trees, Conor and Libor open fire with paper bullets, while Nick and Nathan dive behind a tree as cover. Josh goes a little immature at this, pretending he has a rocket launcher, then says he ran out of ammo. He leaves as Nathan and Nick defend themselves. But Josh has planned a suprise attack!...which fails as he falls to the ground under a hail of paper bullets. The other two notice this and charge at the Pranksters, but Nick ditches Nathan, mid-battle. As Libor is about ton punch Nathan, the bell rings, ending their game and the battle. : They all walk 'cool' back to class soon after. Amnesia : The next day, during the events of Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind, Josh Kingston organises Nick and Nathan Jacob to meet him outside the gym. They do and discover Joshua Kerr has not 'made contact' yet. They are about search for him when Daniel Weasley appears. Nick asks if he had seen Joshua anyway, he denies it, saying he had 'buisness' to do. They then encounter Samuel Murray, better known as the Coach. He questions them, asking if they would join football next month, Josh and Nick say no, and he disappears to the Coach Lair... : Nick, Josh and Nathan, all find Joshua hurt, on the hillside seen in their past adventures. He wakes up, pleading them not to hurt him then running away to a tree. He then jumps out of it, hurting himself. The other Schoolboys are concerned, and after attempting to calm him down, Josh decides to send him to High King Roman, in search of help. : High King Roman is in the Study Room with Daniel when the Schoolboys Team arrive. After their bows, they tall hi of the trouble and Roman attempts hypnosis on Joshua, to no avail. He tells them not to lose hope. : Nathan later decides they should find a place that Joshua has many memories. They all agree: The 'Schoolboys Spot' on the hillside, and the smae place they found him. As they arrive, Joshua remembers slowly, falling to the ground under the amazement. Joshua recalls being hit over the hit by someone wearing a jumper on their head! They find some sushi on the ground nearby, the perpertrator must like sushi! They question, "Who could hurt Joshua? Besides me." says Josh, a reference to the 1st film, set a few days before. A creepy voice appears, "I would!", it says. They spot the source, the character soon to be known as the mysterious Jumper Head. Then they give chase, "Just like old times, eh?" says Josh. Revealing Jumper Head : After the events of Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind, Nicholas will continue his conflict with Jumper Head with the rest of the Schoolboys Team. After a large chase scene, the Schoolboys will find out the identity of Jumper Head, and will take him to High King Roman. Nicholas asks Roman premission to ''interrogate ''Jumper Head, and Roman agrees. : This is when Nicholas will reveal his alias, The Scarecrow, and will form an alliance with Jumper Head to destroy the School, and get revenge on the Schoolboys Team. A New Villain : After revealing his origin, Nicholas officially becomes the villain, Scarecrow, without anyone else knowing, except Jumper Head. He then uses this identity to secretly plot against the Schoolboys Team while keeping his actual identity unknown, and on the Schoolboys side. Post Schoolboys : After his crimes against the School, Nicholas was expelled. It is unknown about his current wearabouts, but he is suspected to have gone to Rangitoto College during the next year. Personality and Traits Nicholas was a good friend to the Schoolboys Team, even though he had a darker, twisted side to his personality that he rarely showed. Although not known to his former friends, he is actually very intelligent and cunning, keeping this a secret until he was found to be The Scarecrow. Nicholas also is a good fighter, although a little cowardly (Like in Battle with the Pranksters in Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters, when he ditches Nathan mid-battle). This cowardice could however be fake, like his apparent unintelligence). Nicholas also has a jealousy of Joshua, much like Josh's, but Nicholas actually hates Joshua because of his good social life and his amazing forgiveness. This hatred of Joshua was shown to a smaller extent, as he begins fights with Joshua sometimes. This hatred of Joshua eventually led to all of the Schoolboys Team, because of their allegence to Joshua, and then the School. When he is found as The Scarecrow, he revealed the full extent of this to the Schoolboys. Even though he was the Schoolboys most tragic villain (And arguablly the most dangerous), Joshua forgives his ways, even though Nathan and Josh will probablly never. Relationships Josh Kingston : Nicholas had always had a small dislike for Josh, after he punched Joshua in the nose (Before his hatred of Joshua). Even though this, he still was a good friend of Josh. When Nicholas's hate for Joshua occured, he begun to discover Josh's allegence to him, and began a hatred for Jash also. When Nicholas finally became The Scarecrow, he felt pure hate for Josh, and will probably never redemn himself to him. Joshua Kerr : Nicholas originally liked Joshua the best out of the Schoolboys Team. But when he showed his forgiveness, Nicholas began a confict with him, sometimes creating small fights, much to the other Schoolboys dismay. His hatred of Joshua was one of the main reasons he became The Scarecrow in the first place, and when he did, he didn't like Joshua any more than he already did. Nathan Jacob : Perhaps Nicholas's best friend, Nathan and Nicholas always were similar. They both werea little violent, they both were physical, and they both shared a distrust with Josh. But, like the other Schoolboys Nicholas began to dislike Nathan's allegence with Joshua. And when he became The Scarecrow, he didn't like Nathan at all. Nathan suffered a great loss when this happened too. Jumper Head : When Jumper Head knocked out Joshua, Nicholas sensed a strong ally in the future. When taken to High King Roman, Nicholas saw a chance to turn Jumper Head into an ally and revealed his alias to him. After beating him badly, Nicholas revealed he was on his side, and they became an alliance. Although in an alliance, Nicholas was clearly the leader, and keeped Jumper Head in line through fear (mostly because of Jumper Head's beating earlier) and used Jumper Head only as a pawn in his game. Behind the Scenes Schoolboys (Film) : This was the actor's first ever film. : This was the actor of Nicholas's favourite Schoolboys film. : Nicholas's character first appearance on-screen was throwing rubbish into a bin. : Nicholas and Nathan starred together throughout the whole film, except at the end, when Nathan went to "Footy Practice". : Nicholas's fake punch was due to him not wanting to damage his hand. : When Nicholas fell into the bushes, he did land on a sharp stick, hurting himself. Schoolboys 2: The Prequel : Nicholas and Nathan again star together in this film. : It was not Nicholas's idea to eat the 'dirty' raisans, but he did it anyway. : Nicholas actually didn't know Josh would tag him, but he went along with it. Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters : Nicholas and Nathan still starred together throughout the film. : Nicholas was hit by a stick twice during filming, for real too. Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind : Nicholas had the least amout of lines in this movie, of all the Schoolboys Team. : Nicholas imprivised when saying "Scooby Doo!", at the end of the film. : Nicholas also imprivised the kicking of Nathan's sushi. After Joshua had kicked it. : Nicholas originally doubted High King Roman's role, but eventually liked it. : While filming, the name 'Nicholas' is slightly visible on the whiteboard in the Study Room. This is because, the day earlier, Josh and Joshua filmed a movie in there, and wrote it on the whiteboard. Schoolboys 5: Face Off : Nicholas has read the general plot. Quotes Schoolboys (Film) : Nicholas: That's not good enough of an excuse! : :Josh: Can't we settle this out? :Nicholas: Shut up. : :Nathan: What's the time? :Nicholas: Uhh...1:00? :Nathan: Oh crap! Got my footy! : :(Nicholas pushes Josh down the hill) :Joshua: Hey! Don't do that! : :Nicholas: Ahh! (After being punched by Josh) : : Schoolboys 2: The Prequel : Nicholas: How about we go round'? : Nathan: That's a good idea... : Nicholas: Oh, rasins! : Josh: Don't eat them! They're dirty! : Nathan: How about we play tag? TAG! (To Josh) : Josh: TAG! (To Nicholas) : Nicholas: Huh? : Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters : Nathan (In distance): Ahh! : Nicholas and Josh: Huh? : (Conor and Libor ran past, and Nicholas and Josh run over to Nathan) : Nathan: Our General's down! : Nicholas: What? : Nicholas and Nathan: CHARGE! (They charge at Conor and Libor) : Nicholas: Ahh! (When hit by a stick) : : Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind : Nicholas: Have you seen Joshua? : Daniel: Uhh, no. I'll tell you when I see him though. : Josh: Thanks. : Coach: So, are you going to go to footy next month? : Josh: No... : Nicholas: Uhh, no... : Nicholas: Joshua's gone a bit crazy. We don't know how to get his memory back... : Josh: Who could have done this? : Nicholas: Uhh, Scooby Doo! : Nicholas: Ahh, sushi! (Kicks sushi twice) : Schoolboys 5: Face Off : The Scarecrow: I'm on your side, 'friend'... Appearances Schoolboys (Film) Schoolboys 2: The Prequel Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind Schoolboys 5: Face Off Schoolboys 6: Origin of Jumper Head (Most Likely) Schoolboys 7: Scarecrow Schoolboys 8: The Final Conflict Crayne45 18:40, October 11, 2010 (UTC)